


So Pack Your Bags Real Good, Baby, 'Cause You'll Be Gone For A While

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dream that's a bit too good to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Pack Your Bags Real Good, Baby, 'Cause You'll Be Gone For A While

**Author's Note:**

> 5/5 ficlets written for [writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)'s _Earworms and Daydreams_ challenge. Song prompt: [So Good by B.O.B](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoBP24I2lwA)

Dean opened his eyes, or rather he didn’t. He knew he was dreaming but it was the kind of dream that he was more than happy to have. He could almost feel the sun on his skin, the sand under him and the smell of salt water was thick in the air. 

He looked around and found that he was alone. He was almost disappointed until he heard the flutter of wings. He’d known somewhere deep down; this beach hadn’t been his dream. It was too good, too simple, too nice.

“Is the world ending?” Dean asked, closing his eyes and pretending was indifferent to waking up even though he really didn’t want to.

“Probably.” Castiel said, sitting down beside him. “But it will keep.”


End file.
